Capital City Chronicles: Sai
by DaigoUKnow
Summary: This is the story of Sai Yamato, team member of Eternal Dreamers from LoCC. The White Rabbit, Red Lion, Blue Falcon and Violet Mammoth tribes have returned. However, land developers plan to demolish the land to make a big shopping mall, with the questionable help of the CEO's son, Leonidas. Can Sai and the other tribal leaders stop them before it's too late?


**Chapter 1**

**Homeward Bound**

Hey, guys. This is Sai Yamato. You know, the guy who got Mason started as a full-fledged cardfighter. Anyway, it's been about a couple of days since the National Tournament ended. ED4 decided to take a well-deserved break until the Holtzworth Foundation building is finally done. So, I decided to spend some time with my new friends, Lupa, Raiden and Kazu.

I was at the Plasma Dragon village. "Lupa! Where are ya?"

"Right here. Just helping the cubs with their decks." she said, huddled with little kids.

"Mind if I help out too?"

"Umm... sure. You're not busy?"

"Not when these little tikes want to get some deck tips. Besides, it's been a while since we've hung out."

She blushed. "We hang out... sometimes."

Then one of the kids asked: "Why's Lupa red?"

Another one answered: "Cuz she LOVES Sai!"

They all then sang: "~Sai and Lupa sitting in the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!~"

Raiden and a young woman wearing lizard skin then came and he said: "That's enough out of ya. Whatever their relationship is, it's between them. Now, be good little hatchlings and apologize."

The kids then said: "Sorry, Princess Lupa."

She then said: "It's... okay. Let's just forget about it! Who's next?"

They all then exclaimed: "Me!" "No, me!" "I want Lupa to look at my deck!" "Sai! Look at mine!" They began to swarm us.

We both then pleaded to Raiden: "Help us out here!"

"Sorry. It's out of my hands."

The woman giggled.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"My wife. Her name's Conra."

She thes said: "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sai. Raiden's told me all about you."

"Nice to meet you too, Conra. I hear you're going to have this stud's baby." I said while putting him in a headlock.

"Mm-hm. In about 8 months, we'll have a new heir."

Raiden then said: "I just hope they like me."

"Don't be silly. The hatchling will like you. All you have to do is make them laugh." Conra added.

Lupa then replied: "With that face, the cub will die laughing."

"You're not nice." Raiden said.

"You're one to talk." she said.

I intervened: "Can't we go a day without the back and forth?"

They both then answered: "Nope."

A girl with short red hair, wearing mountain lion skin showed up. "Hey, Lupa. You won't believe who I found!"

"Who, Nemea?" she asked.

"I found the remaining tribes! Me and Shu can finally go home!"

"That's great! Wait, if you found your tribes, then-" she looked at me. "Sorry, kids. I have an errand to run."

The kids then said: "Okay. Bye, Lupa!"

She grabbed my arm and dragged me.

"Ouch, ouch, ow, ow! Pain in the arm! Where are we going? And who is this?" I asked pointing at the girl in lion skin.

"Name's Nemea. I'm the princess of the Red Lion tribe. Nice to meet ya, Sai."

"Same here. So, where are we going?"

Lupa answered: "To your tribe."

"My... tribe?"

We reached a bare field that lead into a village similar to the rest I had seen. The only difference was its residents. The most distinguishing characteristic was their clothing, which was made of rabbit fur.

They saw us. A woman, a bit younger than my mom came over to us. "Welcome to our village. What brings you here?"

Lupa spoke first: "Your name... Is it... Abani?"

"Why, yes. How did you know?"

She hugged her.

"Whoa there! What's going on here?"

Lupa began to cry. "Don't give me that! I haven't seen you since I was a cub! It's me, Lupa!"

"...Lupa? The wildflower of the Silver Wolf tribe? My sister, Kalulu's Lupa?"

She nodded, while drying her tears.

"You've grown, Dear. I can't believe you're the same cub. I'm sorry for worrying you. I don't know what happened. Suddenly, we decided to leave without saying anything. I can't really expect you to forgive us. But, I promise, we won't leave you, or anyone else, again."

Lupa hugged her a little tighter. "I'm just glad you're back. And... I have a surprise for you."

She looked behind Lupa to find me and Nemea standing next to her. "That boy... That aura... It can't be..." She walked over to me. "Who is your mother?"

"Um...Kalulu Yamato."

"Kalulu... I knew it. That aura of your's resembles your grandfather. Might I ask what my nephew's name is?" she asked with a smile.

"Nephew? You mean-?"

She nodded.

"Sai. Sai Yamato."

"Nice to meet you, Sai. You seem like a nice boy."

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

She laughed. "Yep. You've got Kalulu's humor. Everyone! Meet Sai!"

Everyone then exclaimed: "Hi, Sai!"

Little kids in rabbit skin came over. "Hey, Sai, how come you don't look like us?" one of them asked.

"Well, you see, I get my appearance from my father. He's Japanese."

"What's Japanese?"

"It means you're from Japan."

"Where's Japan."

"Man, you kids sure know what questions to ask. Well, Japan is an island nation on the far east of Asia. "

"Is Japan big?"

"No. In fact, it's pretty small compared to other nations like the US."

Abani then stepped in. "Alright, young ones. That's enough questions. Maybe we should show Sai around. After all, he is our prince. He should know all about the village he's going to lead."

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course! This is your future home after all."

The kids dragged me into the village. "That there's Abani's hut. Over there's the supply hut, and right there is the royal hut." "It's been empty for a while." "It smells funny."

_Note to self: Fumigate the hut I shall be living in once I'm Chieftain._

A guy who was 2 ft. taller than me was blocking the way. "This punk's the prince? Better get ready for the apocalypse then."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I think you know." He walked off, hitting my shoulder while on his way.

"Who was that jerk?"

Abani answered: "That was Lo-Pan. He doesn't like outsiders."

"I'm not an outsider. I'm just new to this. I would love to know about this place and its people."

"I'm glad to hear that. Don't worry about Lo-Pan. He'll get use to the idea."

"I hope so."

Everyone showed me around the entire village. It finally ended when we reached a hut covered in numerous patches. There was one patch that was tearing off.

_This thing's a mess. Whoever lives here must be terrible with a needle and thread._

A crash came from inside and a pillar of smoke exited the hut. A girl almost my age came out coughing, her snow white hair covered in leaves. "Not again! I knew I shouldn't have used that honey extract. Now it's completely ruined." She coughed again. "Oh! Company? Hi, my name is Hariette."

"Hey. Name's Sai."

Abani explained: "Sai, this is our local witchdoctor. She creates ointments and creams for cuts and other injuries, as well as drinks for irregularities."

"That's a nasty way of putting it, Abani. I'd like to say they cleanse the body of unnatural substances."

"Either way, your inventions help us survive and for that, we thank you."

"Just doing my job. So, what brings you here?"

"Just showing the prince around his new home."

"He's the prince? He doesn't even look the part. And he's wearing wolf skin, not rabbit."

I explained: "Well, before I knew of this place, Lupa gave me this for the winter. And I happen to like it a lot. Makes me look cool."

"It _does_ suit you." she admitted.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. So, uh...What were you cooking up in there?"

"Oh, that! I was brewing up some bandaging adhesive. Thought it would be more effective with a couple new ingredients. But... as you can see, my home is going under... Heck, I'm surprised it hasn't collapsed yet." She laughed at first, but lowered her head in shame.

"Keep trying! You'll get it!"

She saluted. "Yes, sir! I'll try using some tree sap this time, for extra stickiness! I'm so excited! I'll get my funnel and bowl!" She rushed into the hut.

"Only a couple minutes and you brought Hariette back on her feet! It takes her almost a week until she tries an experiment again!" Abani exclaimed.

"Well, my dad always taught me to encourage others when they're feeling down."

"Your father sounds like a nice man and I look forward to meeting him."

"He'll be busy for the next couple of days. Think you can wait?"

"Sure. But, you think you can bring Kalulu the next time you're here? It would do the village good to see her."

"You got it." I hugged her.

"You're definitely my sister's son. You'll go far. Let's just hope everyone can keep up."

We laughed.

"I'll be seeing you,... Aunt Abani."

"Be sure to visit us again. And don't worry about Lo-Pan. You'll grow on him."

"Thanks." I went to Lupa and Nemea, who were waiting at the entrance.

I waved to everyone in the village. They waved back.

"So, umm, how was it meeting your tribe?" Lupa asked.

"I have an aunt, someone already hates me and there's a freaky chick that almost blew her hut up... So, yeah, it was pretty cool."

"Let me guess, it was that Lo-Pan punk that hates you, right?" Nemea asked.

"Yeah."

"Trick to him is being able to beat him at his own game."

"...Elaborate, please."

"Beat him in a cardfight, Floppy Ears!"

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?!"

Nemea turned to Lupa and whispered: "What do you see in him?"

Lupa then responded: "Shut up."

On the way back, we decided to check out the other villages. The Red Lion Tribe was as expected: All of them were head-strong and unwilling to lose.

We, finally, went to the Azure Falcon village. A guy around our age was standing at the village. "It's about time!"

Nemea then shouted: "Oh, shut it, Shu! We were comin' and you know it!"

"You're still slow. I thought you were a lion, not a turtle."

"Watch it, you overgrown canary!"

"Make me!"

"Oh, I plan on it!" She took out her deck.

"Ha! It's been a while since we've had a good fight!"

"To the stump!" Nemea exclaimed, running in the village, with Shu not to far behind.

"The stump?" I asked.

"There's a large stump in the middle of every village. It acts as a fight table."

"Ah. Good to know." We went through the entrance.

They had already began to prepare for their fight.

They both exclaimed: "Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"**Holy Squire, Enide**!"

"**Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph**!"

Let's go straight to the last turn.

Nemea had **Lucan** as her vanguard. Her front row had **Gigantech Destroyer**. Her back row had 2 **Gareth **and **Nimue**. She had 4 cards in her hand and 5 damage, with 3 of them facedown.

Shu had **Dignified Gold Dragon** as his vanguard. His front row had **Knight of Break Fist, Segwarides** and **Knight of Far Bow, Safir**. His back row had **Enide**, **Guiding Falconee **and **Blessing Owl**. He had 2 cards in his hand and 4 damage with 3 of them facedown.

It was Nemea's turn. "Stand and draw. I call **Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains**. Then, I'll have him attack with support from **Gareth** (10000+8000)!"

"I don't guard." His damage check was **Gareth**.

"Now, for **Lucan **to finish this, with support from **Gareth **(10000+8000)!"

"I guard with **Silent Punisher** (10000+10000)! Then, I'll have my two rear-guard intercept (20000+10000)!"

"Ha! That's not gonna save ya! Twin Drive, let's go! First!" It was **Nemean Lion**. "Now the second!" It was **Fortune Bell**. "Stand Trigger! Standing **Beaumains **and giving the 5000 Power to **Gigantech Destroyer** (10000+5000)! I'll have him attack with support from support from **Nimue** (15000+7000)! His skill grants him another 2000 when attacking the vanguard (22000+2000)!"

"Damn! I don't have enough to guard!...Damage check..." It was **Halo Shield, Mark**. "Are you kidding?! How can I lose?! Again?!"

"Because lions rule and falcons drool!"

"Well... since I lost, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, Birdbrain." She gave him a noogey.

"Nice fight, guys." I added.

"Thanks, uh... Who are you?" Shu asked.

Lupa then said: "This is Sai, Shu."

"Oh, you're the **Pellinore **guy she's been obse-" Lupa shut his mouth.

"Lupa can you let go of his mouth? I wanna hear what he has to say."

She blushed. "Sorry, but I can't do that. You see, he's had a big mouth since I've known him. He can't even keep the biggest of secrets."

"Nevermind then. But, can you at least let go of his nose? I think he's starting to faint."

She noticed he was struggling for breath. "Oh, Gods! Sorry, Shu!" She let go.

He gasped for air. "What in the name of **Ezel** is wrong with you?! I could have died!"

"But you didn't..." Lupa was scratching the back of her head.

"Lighten up, Shu. You had it comin' with that flapping mouth of yours." Nemea said.

"...Well, uh... What's your point?"

Nemea and Lupa just looked at him, brows cocked.

"Okay, so I'm a gossip. I can't help it! You try living in the same hut with your mother, aunt _and_ sister!"

"You have a point there. The elders are still trying to explain their way out of the bear stampede fiasco that happened at last year's banquet." Nemea said.

"I remember that. They accidently let a cub get a hold of some venison and its mom, along with her friends got in when they smelt the food at the dining hut." Lupa added.

"Nobody found out until Shu's mom said something."

"So, you three are friends?" I asked.

"Yep." they replied.

"How come you never told me, Lupa?"

"You never asked." she answered.

"Yes, I did. Every time we were eating dinner I'd start off: _Hey, Lupa. You have any friends from other villages?_ with you ignoring the question, shoveling down spaghetti or steak or whatever the hell we had."

"I should tell you... I don't pay attention when I'm eating. I focus on the flavor. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Dad does know his way around a kitchen."

"That reminds me, what are we having tonight?"

"Aren't you going home?"

"You don't remember our agreement? I'll leave when I finally beat you."

"Oh. Yeah, I did. Anyway, I think catfish surprise."

"No way! Race you there!" She ran off.

"Um...Aren't you gonna catch up?" Shu asked.

"I'm giving her a head start."

Nemea began to say: "Pretty cocky for a-"

I ran off, top speed.

"Could he do that before?" Shu asked.

"...No... No, he couldn't..."

I was only a few feet away from catching up. When I finally passed her, she tripped. I stopped to help. "Are you oka-"

She knocked me down and kept going.

"You're playing dirty? Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!" I got up and started running.

As she continued, she turned to see how close I was getting. "Uh-oh! Where's Frek when I need him?"

A wolf jumped out of the bushes and pounced on me.

"Ah! What the-?"

It started licking me.

"Pfft! Bleh! Wolf germs! Damn it, Frek! I was just about to win!"

He kept licking my face.

"I know, I love you too, boy. Now, please, get off me so I can kick your mom's ass in this race."

He backed away.

"You want some catfish surprise?"

He barked.

"Come on then!" I started my pace again, with him not too far behind. I made sure to slow down a bit so he would catch up.

_**Sai's House (Lupa)**_

I was heading in. "Mr. Yamato! Kalulu! I'm home!"

"About time." a familiar voice said.

"What the-?!"

It was Sai. He was petting Frek at the dinner table.

"How did-?"

"-I get here before you? I took the shortcut by the mountain pass. As you can see, I let Frek follow me here."

"Why do you always take the mountain pass?"

"Because, it's our spot."

"Our? What are you talking about?"

"The day we met, it started with me beating you in a cardfight. I said some regretable things and you ran off without your deck. The day ended with us nearly escaping death and you moving in here. Don't tell me you don't think about that day."

"Not really."

"I think about it everyday. I always wonder what would have happened if I didn't follow you down in that mountain pass. I would have missed out at being your friend and you wouldn't be around."

Frek barked.

"And Frek wouldn't have a mommy."

"...Sai, I-"

His dad came in with our food. "Dinner's ready! Come on, Kalulu!"

"Coming, Dear!" She came down a flight of stairs next to the entrance. "Welcome home, Lupa, Sai."

"Hi, Kalulu."

She took a seat. I came in to sit down too.

_**(Sai)**_

Dad set the food down in the middle of the table. "So, how was the champion's day?"

"Pretty good. I got to meet a lot of people today, like my aunt, Abani."

Mom then said: "That's great, Honey. How is she?"

"She seemed to be doing well. She even showed me around the village."

"Oh? Well, I know what I'm doing tomorrow!"

"But you were suppose to help with a new shipment tomorrow." Dad said.

"Please, Kotetsu. I haven't been home in so long. And I miss my sister."

"Oh, ...alright."

She kissed him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, who wants ketchup?"

"I'd like some." I said.

"Me too." replied Lupa.

_**Bedtime**_

I got my pajamas on and got ready for bed. I opened up my window to find Frek getting situated in the backyard. Lupa was about to get in her tent until she saw me. "Good night, Sai."

"See ya in the morning, Lupa."

Frek barked.

"You too, Frek."

I closed the window and went to turn off the lights. "See you guys in the next chapter."


End file.
